


command me to be well

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Canonverse Fics [19]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey is injured during a mission. Who will help her?
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren/Rey, Finn/Rey/Ben Solo, Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Canonverse Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801360
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	command me to be well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilander/gifts).



> This is a silly little birthday gift for Lilander. I thought it might be fun to combine some different helmet/mask references from the OT into a bit of canonverse finnreylo, so here we are. Happy birthday Lilander, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edited to add:  
> Thank you so much to [@hellyjellybean on Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellyjellybean) ([and AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean)) for the rec and for the lovely moodboard!!
> 
>   
>    
> 

Rey awoke with a gasp. The air was hot and acrid, and something warm dripped down her forehead. As she attempted to gather her thoughts, to figure out where the hell she was and what was happening, the thick liquid landed in her eye, carrying with it a sting that she blinked through and rubbed with her knuckle. Her hand came away sticky and red.

"What the..." She tried to remember something, anything, but her mind was blank, so instead she focused on her senses.

Her vision was blurry but she was certain the dull grey color surrounding her was metal and not stone. The wall, across the room - or hallway, it was hard to tell, was a dark, shiny grey. The ground, too; she was lying on a metal floor. A ship? That made sense, because... She wasn't sure. She just knew that she was supposed to be on a ship.

The only thing Rey could smell was that acrid smoke. No, wait - there was something else, something subtle. Was it sweet? _Flowers?_ She laughed, despite the pain it brought her. It was her shampoo - well, technically Ben's shampoo, but he didn't care if she used it. Her hair was in her face, and the warm, familiar scent of their shampoo helped her feel grounded.

She could hear the high-pitched beeping of alarms but they were quiet, far away. A flashing light caught her eye across the way, down where the room melted into darkness, and she reevaluated: not far away, she just couldn't hear it. An explosion, then. She'd been caught in an explosion and now she could barely hear.

She thought she heard shouting, too, but that could have been her imagination. She closed her eyes and moved on.

The floor was cold and unforgiving against her shoulder. Slightly ridged, as though designed for walking on. A hallway, then. A hallway on a ship, an explosion. _Why?_

Warmth. Hands, gentle ones, easing her up by her shoulders, leaning her back, hard durasteel replaced with muscle and blood.

"I've got you," the modulated voice spoke close to her ear, and her eyes flew open in shock. The mask filled her entire field of vision, a severe study in black and chrome. The mask of a dead man.

 _Replaced_ , whispered a voice in her head. That's right; after Kylo Ren defected and renamed himself Ben Solo the First Order replaced him with a new leader, who took his helm and his name. Nobody knew who this man was or where they’d found him, but he was a thousand times worse than Ben had ever been, a ruthless and bloodthirsty monster, unafraid and unashamed of getting his hands dirty.

That's why they were here, Rey remembered with a jolt. They were here to challenge Kylo Ren. They’d planned an assassination, Rey and Ben and Finn; three Force-sensitives attempting to bring down another. But Kylo Ren was here with Rey, and Finn and Ben were not, so it looked as though they'd lost.

Rey wasn't going down without a fight.

Except she _was_ , because she couldn't move her legs, so she couldn’t push away, and she couldn’t move her arms so she couldn't grab her lightsaber. Her blood pounded in her ears, drowning out the words of the man beside her. Finally, in hope and in terror, she reached for the Force, the energy created by all living things. As she felt for it she remembered Luke Skywalker, her second teacher, and how he showed it to her. He’d said, _It surrounds us and penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together_. But it wasn't there. It wasn’t _there_. Rey grasped, but it remained just out of reach.

She was alive, and this Kylo Ren seemed unconcerned with making her less alive. He held her against his chest and touched her face with his glove-clad hands, and... told her she was going to be okay?

Was she hallucinating? This clearly wasn't Ben, the gloves were loose on his hands, his chest not broad enough under the quilted tunic.

"Aren't you a little small to be Kylo Ren?" She asked, or thought she asked - she wasn't sure her words came out quite right - but he seemed to understand. A hiss sounded through the modulator, and it took her a moment to realize it was a laugh, as the man’s fingers moved from her face up to her forehead, wiping blood as they went.

"I guess I am," the man - not Kylo Ren - responded.

Even through the mask the drawl was familiar, the words intimate. Rey relaxed into his hold.

"Who are you?" She asked, anticipating the answer.

A click, a hiss, and the mask was off and landed with a _clunk_ on the floor.

"Somebody who loves you," Finn replied, braids falling across his forehead, gentle eyes gazing into hers, his face dark and shining with sweat. His lips smiled though his eyes were serious. "Now hush and hold still."

He pressed his hand to her temple and her mind immediately felt clear, her body healed; awareness of Finn's presence in the Force came to her as well, like a lover's caress, and Ben's too - sharper but no less loving. He was close. She sat up, turned around and placed her own hand on Finn's cheek but he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, knowing immediately what she planned to do.

"I'm fine," he assured her, turning her hand over and kissing the palm. "You need it more than I do. Ben’s on his way too, and then we can go."

Finn stood and helped Rey to her feet; she was pleased to find that her lightsaber was still clipped to her belt, and she pulled her blaster from the holster on her leg. Finn considered the black helmet he’d left on the ground, but instead of putting it on again he kicked it down the hallway - at the same time a group of six white-armored Stormtroopers jogged around the corner, through the last of the smoke, almost running straight into them.

“Down!” Rey shouted, and they both crouched and held out their left hands; the ‘troopers halted, frozen in place. Rey breathed out a sigh of relief and started to stand, and another person ran around the corner, yelling as he did. Rey and Finn barely had time to step aside as the frozen ‘troopers flew forward and past them, crashing in the middle of the hallway beyond.

The man, Ben Solo - tall, dressed in a black long-sleeved top and black trousers - holstered his blaster and admired the sprawled soldiers before turning to look at his lovers.

“Rey, you’re bleeding,” he rumbled, closing the space between them in three steps and cradling her chin in his hands. They were warm, and so were his eyes. “Let me heal you.”

“Already done,” Finn interrupted, giving Ben a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing both of their arms. “We need to go.”

“We’re done?” Rey asked, excitement making her voice waver as she followed Finn’s lead past the fallen ‘troopers and around a corner. “We did it?”

“We did,” Ben affirmed. “Our plan worked. Finn was a believable decoy, your distraction worked perfectly, and I did the deed myself.” He sounded proud of himself, and he grinned at her behind Finn as they rushed towards the hangar where they’d managed to dock their ship without notice.

Ten minutes later they’d successfully fought their way to their ship and were making the jump to lightspeed. But Rey didn’t even have a chance to relax into the pilot’s seat before she was snatched up in Ben’s arms, warm and safe around her.

“How long do we have?” He asked, his voice rumbling deeply beneath that soft, black fabric. Finn was sitting on the padded bench, changed into his own tunic, a glass of Corellian brandy in his hand. Ben deposited Rey unceremoniously into Finn’s lap with a shout.

“We have long enough,” she answered, pressing a kiss to Finn’s lips and then leaning back to give one to Ben as well, who had scooted in next to Finn, thigh pressing against thigh.

“You sure?” Finn asked, fingering at the collar of her shirt.

“Very sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Hozer's "Take Me To Church"
> 
> I am @flowerofcarrots on Twitter and QueenOfCarrotFlowers on Pillowfort, come say hello!


End file.
